


Seven letters for you

by ellebanshee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: Lena has been thinking how she has felt about Kara but it is finally time she tells Kara just how she feels.





	Seven letters for you

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at https://datacupcake.tumblr.com/ask

Three simple words.

Eight letters.

That''s all it is.

Three simple words that mean so much. Three words that have the CEO questioning herself. If they are true, if it is the right time. She has felt these before, she has said them before but now they mean so much more to her. These words make her stomach flutter when she thinks of them. They had only been dating six months and decided that taking things slow would be best.

God the words kept her up at night with if she should wake the woman next to her and just say them. Though it didn't feel like the right time. It never felt like the right time no matter how much she just wanted to blurt them. Though to Lena it always felt like an amazing time when she was Kara. The blonde made her forget about the world, work and all the problem she has.

Kara was always there for her no matter what. She promised that and Lena felt that sometimes she let Kara down when she couldn't be there. The hero always reassured her that it was alright and that she understood. There were times when it was hard for Lena to share what she was going through, times when Kara thought Lena wasn't listening to her. She listened it was just hard to properly respond so she would just curl into Kara and nod.

Kara was patient with her and that is why she loved Kara so much. She has never felt so much love for another person in her life. She felt so safe with Kara, whether it be out at a dinner, at a press conference with Kara near. Nothing beats the feeling of safeness than being in Kara's arms when they lie around at home. This is when she knows she loves Kara the most because Kara will be herself.

Sometimes rambling in her native language when something bothered her on television. When Lena woke up from nightmares Kara would be right there to wrap her in her arms tightly and sing a song from her home planet. Lena might not of known the words to it but she knew the song meant a lot to Kara. It would calm Lena just as much as it must of calmed Kara because they were both asleep soon.

Now here they were in Lena's big sized bed cuddled close to one another. Lena in one of Kara's old university shirts. Lena's finger played with the collar of Kara's baggy t-shirt. It was a band t-shirt that she assumed Kara had stolen from Alex years ago and never gave back. Kara was still asleep, after she had gotten Lena to sleep Kara had to leave her for Supergirl duties. Lena only knew that because there was soot on Kara's face.

Lena only smiled as reaching up with the sheet to wipe it off. The action caused Kara to stir slightly, her arms tightening around Lena's waist slightly. Lena only smiled as leaning down and kissing Kara's shirt covered shoulder. She looked up to see a smile on Kara's lips. Lena kissed her cheek only for Kara to smile more.

“I thought I got all of it off last night.”

Kara told her as bright blue eyes opened to look down at Lena. A kiss was placed on top of Lena's head. Silence came over them again as they laid there in comfortable silence. Lena continued to let her finger play with the t-shirt. Lena could help but hum softly as she listened to Kara's heartbeat. It seemed a bit faster than her own but she loved the sound of it.

“I love you Kara..”

The words slipped out easily. She had been wanting to say them for over a week now and they finally came out so easily. The words were finally out there and she wasn't sure if Kara would say them back but she felt so much better with having said them. She felt her chin being pulled up to look into happy blue eyes.

“I love you too Lena.”

Kara told her before lips met Lena's in a soft kiss. Lena's hand moving up to place on Kara's cheek. The kiss only lasted a few moments but there was so much emotion behind it. When they pulled away Lena let out a small chuckle as their foreheads rested against one another.

“I'm so happy I finally said it.”

Lena told her with a sigh of relief. It only made Kara pull her closer as getting them both comfortable again.

“Same here, I wanted to tell you for months!”

The admission from Kara made Lena relax. Kara wanted to tell her for months? That was the best news she heard. Kara really did love her and she finally felt at home and like she deserved a happy life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> third story in a day? well what can I say i have some inspiration for them and they help me feel better. This also was very hard to write even though it is just total fluff, it was a way to work through things for me sooo here it is! fluffy Supercorp!


End file.
